


Profundo

by Hyakka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Short One Shot, Very Short one shot, no es terriblemente explícito, pero es más explícito que implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: En algún momento indeterminado del campamento U-17 Yukimura decide que quiere tener algo de tiempo privado con Sanada.





	Profundo

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía dos millones de años que no escribía sobre ellos. Les echaba terriblemente de menos. Y Shin Tennis no Oujisama solo logra avivar más el fuego del drama en mi interior.

  


  


_Profundo_

  


  


La trabajada musculatura de su ancha espalda se contraía deliciosamente con cada empujón; sus manos enroscadas en prietos puños aferrados a la arrugada tela de las sábanas. Yukimura no otorgaba merced alguna y Sanada jamás lo hubiese querido de ningún otro modo. La tensión en su cuerpo llevándole poco a poco hacia la vergüenza más absoluta: la pérdida del control – el control de su voz, el control de los actos reflejos de su cuerpo, el control de sus reacciones. Y la vergüenza que acechaba con devorarle era inconmensurable, porque se trataba de Yukimura, la última persona en el mundo ante quién deseaba mostrarse derrotado, débil, sometido y humillado. Y justo porque se trataba de Yukimura sabía que podía mostrarse derrotado, débil, sometido y humillado y no ser consumido por la vergüenza más profunda hasta el punto de desear la muerte. Porque solo Yukimura podía verle en aquel estado. Porque solo deseaba mostrar todo su ser a ojos de Yukimura. Incluso aquella parte terrible de sí mismo. Y aquello, el reconocerse a sí mismo aquello, le consumía en tal vergüenza que estaba llegando al límite de la razón.

  


Un nuevo empujón contra su cuerpo. La unión entre ambos profunda, ardiente.

  


Una pausa. La mano gentil de Yukimura recorriendo su espalda suavemente, en una caricia que le hacía arder las orejas con pasión, que le desbocaba el corazón hasta el punto en el que sus oídos dejaban de oír nada, nada más que los latidos de vida y pasión, enloquecidos, que resonaban estruendosos en su propio pecho. La mano de Yukimura sobre su escápula; un escalofrío sobre la piel ardiente, un espasmo en cadena en la musculatura que se negaba a olvidar el suave roce de aquellos dedos celestiales. El aliento de Yukimura tan cerca de su oído; mechones de aquel fascinante cabello que se mecía en ondas como las olas del mar rozando levemente su piel.

  


—Sanada,

  


Sus ojos cerrándose con saña, prietos. Su cuerpo tenso, alerta. Su respiración contenida en su garganta.

  


—Necesito que te relajes.

  


La petición retorciéndosele en el estómago. No podía no complacerle, era impensable negarle algo a Yukimura. Porque todo le pertenecía. Porque Sanada se lo entregaría todo. En su corazón sentía que ya lo había hecho. Que ya le pertenecía a él y solo a él. Porque hacía años, no – desde el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se fijaron en Yukimura, en aquella sonrisa de ángel, supo que ya no le quedaba nada que le perteneciese en exclusiva; Yukimura llegó y se apoderó de todo. En un instante. Y Sanada no se arrepentía de nada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le negaría algo a un Dios? Sanada no era estúpido, sabía que era imposible ser el mismo hombre ateo que había sido en el pasado, no tras recibir una bendición divina.

  


Y aún así… algo tan fácil, tan sencillo: “relájate”. Y era _imposible_.

  


—No quiero hacerte daño —un susurro angelical en su oído: una voz suave y apacible, el tono imperativo siempre inherente en ella. La voz de Yukimura podría llevarle a lanzarse de un abismo sin opción de replanteárselo dos veces. La musculatura tensa de su cuerpo ardiente moviéndose al ritmo de un nuevo espasmo, su propia voz humillándole incesante—. Déjame amarte, Sanada. No te resistas a mí, no me niegues.

  


Y las lágrimas —traicioneras, vejantes— humedecieron las comisuras de sus ojos. Quería asentir, negar. Quería recuperar la capacidad de hablar. De _obedecer_. Complacer las órdenes. Entregarse a Yukimura, completamente. Dejarse… _amar_. Dejarse amar por _él_. ¿Era aquello algún sueño? ¿Estaba soñando tal vez?

  


—¡Yu-yukimura! —una burda imitación de su nombre, de aquel nombre que pronunciaba siempre con la plena consciencia, midiendo cada sílaba, saboreando cada letra en su boca, fue lo único que logró dejar pasar a través. Su garganta se mantenía tensa, cerrada, el aire incapaz de entrar, de salir; solamente aquellos ridículos _humillantes_ sonidos escapando.

  


El beso más dulce sobre su hombro; la sensación, —inesperada, electrizante—, extendiéndose desde su origen hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Y, entonces, la frente, los suaves mechones, reposando sobre él, extendiéndose como el agua del mar por su piel.

  


—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti… Cuando te veo jugar no puedo reprimir esta punzada electrizante que recorre mi columna. Te he echado de menos, Sanada. Esta ha sido la primera vez que te has hecho fuerte cuando yo no te estaba viendo. Me siento celoso.

  


Las confesiones azotándole ráfagas de éxtasis.

  


—¡Yukimura! ¡Yukimura!

  


Una sonrisa en su espalda, una mejilla hecha de perla posándose entre sus escápulas, sobre su columna. La musculatura moviéndose, su espalda curvándose.

  


—Sí, eso es Sanada. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

  


Sanada podía recordar, incluso su mente nublada y afiebrada mantenía la imagen en su mente clara y nítida, un tesoro que jamás borraría, un recuerdo preciado e irreemplazable: la sonrisa de Yukimura, sus ojos mirándole fijamente, su cabello inundando su almohada. Las piernas perfectas rodeándole, los brazos delgados sosteniéndole cerca con una fuerza que parecía imposible que poseyeran. La orden de Yukimura, la celebración privada que quiso compartir con Sanada; la segunda victoria consecutiva en los nacionales, la primera copa del capitán Yukimura. La perfecta unión de sus cuerpos, la divinidad con la que Yukimura recibió todo de Sanada, el paraíso que le ofreció.

  


Y Sanada no era capaz de devolverle ese paraíso ahora. Su cuerpo arrebatándole el placer a Yukimura, complaciéndose en su vergüenza a sí mismo. Y Sanada no era capaz de controlarlo a voluntad. Los empujones gentiles de Yukimura llenando su interior de gloria. Y aún así su cuerpo, inepto, se empeñaba en rechazarle, en cerrarse a él. Sus puños aferrándose a las sábanas, las sábanas salvándole de golpearse a sí mismo. De castigarse por aquella terrible traición. Una lágrima deslizándose mejilla abajo.

  


—Eres ambicioso, Sanada —una caricia electrizante en su costado, su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el inesperado contacto; la voz de Yukimura enloqueciéndole, soplando tan cerca de su oído, rozando su piel; una voz tan hermosa—. Me estás succionando dentro con tanta vehemencia que a duras penas puedo imponer mi propio ritmo— rió, suave, gentil. Y Sanada se sintió morir.

  


Su garganta anudada, seca y terca. Pero nada era más terco que Sanada. Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo, completamente fuera de su control, podía vencer su férrea cabezonería.

  


—Lo, …lo siento —murmuró, colando las palabras entre los gruñidos y aquello que ni loco quería reconocer eran gemidos que su boca seguía repitiendo una vez y otra, sin su consentimiento, como un eterno sutra budista.

  


La risa apacible de Yukimura se alejó de él, la suavidad de su cabello, la piel perfecta que le había mantenido estable abandonándole, dejándole arder de nuevo a toda potencia. Solamente la palma de una mano sensata y firme manteniéndole cuerdo y en su lugar. El ancla que le sostenía. Consistente y etérea, sobre su espalda.

  


Las caderas de Yukimura reanudaron el ritmo que había querido marcar desde el inicio de aquella locura. La virilidad imposible de aquel ser perfecto que a ojos del mundo no era ni hombre ni mujer sino nada más ni nada menos que un enviado de los dioses abriéndole sin piedad, adentrándose hasta lo más íntimo, arrebatándole la cordura, la firmeza con la que se obligaba a vivir, los secretos más profundos. Yukimura conectando con él más allá de la razón. Llenándole de placer. Yukimura ofreciéndole una nueva perspectiva del paraíso. Un nuevo paraíso, tan distinto, tan extraño, enloquecedor. Y, al mismo tiempo, el mismo. Exactamente el mismo paraíso que recordaba, que había grabado a fuego en su memoria para siempre.

  


—Ah, ¡qué alegría! Por fin me permites amarte. Me haces tan feliz.

  


La alegría sincera y sublime de Yukimura llenando la estancia a través de su voz. Sus caderas chocando despacio contra la musculatura bien formada del trasero de Sanada. Sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo magnífico que se mantenía en aquella deliciosa posición de sumisión por pura fuerza de voluntad.

  


—Si pudieses verte ahora mismo, Sanada… Eres magnífico. Magnífico.

  


Y su garganta se abrió de golpe, para liberar un grito profundo y grave, un grito que ofreció a los dioses todo cuanto tenía. Su devoción. Su semilla. Su amor.

  


—¡YUKIMURA!

  


Yukimura empujó con algo más de fuerza, su gentileza siempre presente, su autoridad inherente también presente. Su movimiento derrumbando la testaruda firmeza de Sanada: sus puños aflojando el agarre castigador en las sábanas, sus hombros cayendo al fin sobre ellas. No importaba que en unas horas Sanada volvería a vestir su coraza, volvería a alejarse de Yukimura hasta que recuperase su orgullo perdido y volviese a sentirse digno de mantenerse a su lado. De volver al lugar al que pertenecía. Yukimura lo aceptaría todo. Porque un emperador herido no era capaz de reinar con grandeza. Yukimura esperaría. El lugar de Sanada junto a él en el trono estaba reservado. Nadie pisaría jamás aquel lugar. Solo Sanada. Solamente Sanada.

  


_Hazte más y más fuerte, Sanada. Esta vez estaré observándote. Yo estoy mirándote. Aquí, justo aquí. Te espero. En nuestro trono. Reinemos juntos, Sanada._

  


—No dejes que vuelvan a herirte así —susurró, sus dedos rozando la parte trasera de su poderosa mandíbula, la concha de su oreja, el lugar en el que la tira elástica de aquel abominable parche se sostenía.

  


Sanada murmuró algo, algo inteligible. Y Yukimura se deleitó en el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Sanada ante su roce. En la piel de gallina, la contracción de los músculos. El gemido grave. Sanada y su voz, las reacciones en el cuerpo sincero y puro de Sanada, los gemidos murmurados con su voz gruesa que le producía un cosquilleo traicionero en el bajo-vientre, le empujaban paso a paso hacia el abismo. Sus manos sostuvieron sus caderas, sus pulgares acariciando lentos y distraídos la carne abundante y trabajada, sus ojos contemplando embelesados los dos fascinantes hoyuelos en lo más bajo de su espalda. El cabello lacio y sedoso, tan negro, desparramándose sobre las sábanas arrugadas. La boca entreabierta del perfil de Sanada deshaciéndose en dicha.

  


Los dedos largos de Yukimura acariciaron su mejilla, su nuca, hasta posarse de nuevo en su hombro. La posición permitiéndole una unión estremecedoramente profunda. Las piernas de Sanada separándose, sus rodillas abriéndose más, por reflejo.

  


—Oh, sí, qué bien, qué bien, Sanada.

  


La vergüenza, la ardiente lujuria, todo le había abandonado. Su semilla había sido expulsada llevándose consigo todas las emociones complicadas. Solamente la unión, la de sus cuerpos, la de sus almas, permanecía existiendo. Las manos de Yukimura en su cuerpo, el miembro de Yukimura en el interior de su cuerpo. Aquellas eran las únicas sensaciones que continuaba percibiendo; el amor eterno, poderoso y sobrecogedor de su alma por aquel Dios lo único en lo que podía pensar. Aquello, y el paraíso en el que se había sumergido. Un paraíso terrenal tan real y palpable que parecía un sueño; Yukimura abriéndose paso al interior de su cuerpo una y otra y otra vez. Y su cuerpo recibiéndole, ansiándole. Los nervios a flor de piel. Su voz murmurando sutras a los dioses sin cesar. Y su cuerpo estremeciéndose con fuerza repentinamente, sorprendiéndole, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, arrancándole un nuevo grito; Yukimura permitiéndose recostarse por una vez sobre él, envolviéndole con la delicadeza de las alas de un ángel. Sus dedos entrelazándose con los suyos.

  


—Vuelve a mí, Sanada.

  


Los labios de Yukimura vertiendo aliento al interior de su oreja. La semilla de Yukimura cálida en su interior.

  


Y Sanada solamente atinó a asentir.

  


—Sí. Siempre.

  


  


  


_fin_


End file.
